The Count's Songfics
by The Great Allie
Summary: Three songfics, taking place during the end of Super Paper Mario, about Count Bleck and Tippi. This is what the game would be like if it was a musical. "Somewhere Out There" "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" "If I Never Knew You."
1. Somewhere Out There

_In order for the Great Allie to get back into practice with the Super Papes vibe, I tried a little experament: I took 3 songs that reminded me of Bleck and Tippi, and used the dialogue of the game to mix with the song as if it was some sort of musical. I'm still not sure how I feel about them in general, but it was a lot of fun. I'm thinking of knocking out more of these for the heck of it! But not before I finally finish Travels with Bleck... I realized the plot made no sense, and I fixed it, and it's... it's just plain bad. But I think it's good... Anyway, here we go._

Song 1 "Somewhere Out There"  
from "An American Tail," released 1986  
music and lyrics by James Horner  
new lyrics rewritten by the Great Allie

* * *

It was late at night, but there was no rest for the wicked, especially not ones that sought to bring destruction to every world in existence. That's why Count Bleck was standing in the meeting hall, listening to Nastasia's latest report. Well, he was mostly listening.

"Yeah, so just a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination."

"_This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"_

"_How can you say that? That's... horrible!"_

"Yeah, according to his report, our Mr. L took on a hero-fighting initiative..."

"_All things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just... erase them!"_

"_Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things are meaningless... aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."_

"I accept full responsibility," said Nastasia in the present. "It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this..."

" _...Tim...Timpani?"_

"I see, remarked Count Bleck. Well, what's done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

Count Bleck seemed to shrug the news off easily, yet there was not a hint of aloofness in his voice. It was hard to get a bead on what he was feeling. Nastasia, slightly concerned, went back to her report. "So, 'K... um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... she, um, also left the castle."

"Did she now?" Count Bleck was staring off to the side, clearly not focusing on anything in the hall at the moment. It was a wonder he was still a part of this conversation. "Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

As his personal assistant and devoted follower, Nastasia decided it was in her place to raise the question. "Count?... Um, you seem... a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"

"Count Bleck feels fine," said Count Bleck, and although his voice sounded all right, his face was still empty. "Leave me."

"Oh, um, of course, yeah... Please excuse me." Nastasia took her leave, leaving Count Bleck alone with this thoughts, which were more than enough.

"_Could that Pixl have been... Timpani?"_ he thought. He shook his head to clear away that ridiculous notion, and answered himself out loud. "No, no. Completely impossible. I should know better than anyone."

"_She no longer resides in this world... This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."_

"And besides, it's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy is in motion, and no one

"_Blumiere, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book!"_

"_The first prophecy beckons! I will erase every inch of this world!"_

not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now...

"_What have you done!"_

"_I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way!_

* * *

Tippi didn't want the memories. She'd waited so long to get them back and now that she had them, she didn't want them. Not if they came with the pain and grief that she felt just now. It was easy to help Mario on his mission to defeat the Evil Count Bleck. It was easy to destroy the man who wanted to do nothing but spread destruction and end entire worlds. It was a far, far harder thing to do the same to the man she loved.

"_Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"_

But he isn't the man you love. Not anymore. He's become twisted, and evil.

"_This is not up for discussion! You're wrong... and sick!"_

I must fight, Tippi thought. For the fate of all the worlds, I must fight we have to defeat him. The power of the pure hearts can destroy all evil... they can assure a future filled with love.

"_All things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just... erase them!"_

"_Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things are meaningless... aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."_

Nothing else mattered... but does it still matter?

* * *

Far away, in the courtyard of Castle Bleck, Count Bleck lowered his hat. He could not lie to himself. He could not stop that wishful thought that had been in the back of his mind.

All he did was raise his head, look out through the vast nothingness of the void, and pour out his heart.

_ Somewhere out there, beneath a void-stained sky  
Someone's thinking of me, and sadly wonders why_

Tippi shivered to think of her beloved that way

_ Somewhere out there, someone deep in his lair  
Is wishing that I'll find him in that big somewhere out there  
_

_ And though I know the distance in between us is so vast  
It helps to think he may remember our loving past_

And Count Bleck wrapped his nonexistent arms around himself and imagined that, for one more time, he could hold the woman he loved close to him and erase all he'd done

_ And when the blackness stretches out and seems so very wide  
It helps to know they all are fighting hard to stop my side_

And one of them, or perhaps both of them, said the same prayer before going to sleep that night, that same heartfelt prayer full of pain and longing, and most of all love

_ Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together, somewhere out there  
Where our love's still true_


	2. Tie a Rainbow Ribbon 'Round the Only Tre

Song 2 "Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree"  
1978 single by Dawn featuring Tony Orlando  
with reworked lyrics by the Great Allie

_The reference to the "rainbow ribbon" as opposed to a yellow one is in reference to the many pieces of fanartart and fanfics (such as LazloTitan's "Odium and Love") that illustrate Timpani's Pixl form as a hair ribbon, often one that Blumiere gave her. This is the case in this story. The original song, if you haven't heard it before, is about a man on the bus coming home from prison after three years, asking if his girlfriend has been waiting for him- if she hasn't, then he won't even have to bother her in person to ask, just see that the ribbon isn't there and stay on the bus, keep going._

* * *

"WHAT?... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"

All of his minions were present: Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, Dimentio- well, actually, not Mr. L, as he'd been lost to a bout of insubordination. But the rest were there, and they were rightfully nervous by his angry outburst. Everyone except Dimentio, of course, who the others assumed didn't have the good sense to be nervous in this situation.

"Ah ha ha," he laughed airily. "Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long."

O'Chunks lifted his head. "Whuh? Izzat true, then? What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere? Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party... I'll bring the _punch_!"

Mimi seemed excited now. "Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimimi!"

O'Chunks jumped down off his pedestal and departed, with Mimi close on his heels. Dimentio, seeing as how he'd missed the boat, just smiled and said, "Well, I'm not one to miss a party..." He raised his fingers to snap out his exit, but suddenly his face brightened as he thought of something. "Oh, but wait a moment... Dear Count..." He turned to face Count Bleck, with his best innocent face, and said offhandedly, "Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

Bleck couldn't hide his surprise in hearing his true name, from Dimentio of all people. "Where did you hear that name?" Count Bleck demanded.

Dimentio shrugged. "Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on... She said, 'I must stop Blumiere.'" Dimentio noticed with a twinge of pleasure that Count Bleck hid his face under his hat, and he knew he was getting to him. "But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl... Ciao for now, my count!" And he disappeared, giddy with the perverse joy that came from screwing with someone's mind so royally.

Nastasia suddenly felt the urgency of the situation. She implored, "Count Bleck... If... Um... If that Pixl is who you think it is... there's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if it's really her... if she's alive, you have to stop all this!" You have to be with the one you truly love.

Count Bleck, face still hidden, said grimly, "You know not what you are saying, Nastasia. The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."

"Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying... but there must be a way." Nastasia stammered nervously, but had no effect on Count Bleck. She pressed harder. "There must... Lord Blumiere!"

Nastasia wasn't quite certain what her use of his true name would have on Count Bleck, but she did not expect a grim chuckle. "Bleh heh heh heh heh... the man known as Blumiere died long ago." He threw out his cape triumphantly. "Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!

"But-"

"Come to Count Bleck, heroes... if you hope to save these worlds, then come... BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

Nastasia grabbed his arm in a panic. "So, what are you going to do about her?"

"That depends," said Count Bleck darkly. "There's something I need to find out first. It may not matter... but it's something Count Bleck must know." He disappeared leaving Nastasia to wring her hands with nervousness, unsure of what was happening.

* * *

Count Bleck reappeared on the roof of Castle Bleck. He peered over the vast emptiness of his dimension until he fixated on one lonely fixture- a bare, twiggy tree, barely five feet tall, off on the edge of the path. It was the only tree in this dimension; Count Bleck had designed it that way.

"A long time ago," he muttered to himself, "I reached you through a special link that only we two share... when I lost you, I lost every link to you. Now that I have found you, I must try again. Please, hear my contact... my plea.

_ I've got to know, before we fight  
Whether or not this love of mine was right  
If you receive this message that I'm sending right from me  
Then you'll know just what to do if you still want me  
If you still want me_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scrap of rainbow-colored ribbon, like the ones he would give Timpani to tie in her pretty hair. If ever there was a symbol of their love, past and present, this was it.

_ Please tie a rainbow ribbon 'round the only tree  
After all I've done, do you still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the only tree  
I'll know that I must forget about us  
And I'll blame only me  
If I don't see a rainbow ribbon 'round the only tree_

His message sent, he ducked back into the castle and the meeting hall to wait for the inevitable.

And he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Nastasia approached him again, hours later. "Just a quick update," she said. "Yeah, so the heroes have breached the perimeter and are making their way through the obstacles you set to stop them. O'Chunks is first in line to fight them, just as soon as you give the order."

Count Bleck didn't respond.

"Um, Count Bleck?... Is everything all right?"

Again, he remained silent. If they were in, then that meant the answer was waiting for him. If only he could stand to look...

"Yeah, so... if you don't mind me asking, um, did you find out what you needed to?"

"I'm about to," said Count Bleck.

_ Nastasia please, look for me  
I just couldn't bear to see what I may see  
My heart's locked in my dungeon and she has the only key  
A simple rainbow ribbon's all I need to set me free  
I called her, asked her please  
_

_ To tie a rainbow ribbon round the only tree  
After all I've done, do you still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the only tree  
I'll know that I must forget about us  
And I'll blame only me  
If I don't see a rainbow ribbon 'round the only tree_

"Okay," said Nastasia slowly, "I'm on board with what you're saying... but why are we singing all of a sudden?"

"Please just check for me."

Just then O'Chunks skidded into the room with Mimi on his back. "Count!" he shouted. "I'm ready! Jus' send me in an' I'll give 'em the chunks they been waitin' for!"

Nastasia loudly shushed them. "Hush! The Count is about to find out something important."

"Whuzzat?"

Nastasia beckoned to him and explained, in a whisper, as all three of them peered out the nearest window, to see the tree at the far end of the property.

Count Bleck didn't move. He didn't hear anything. That meant... what did that mean? There was nothing to see?

_ All the minions started cheering..._

Count Bleck got up and looked out the window over their shoulders

_ And I can't believe I see..._

_ A hundred rainbow ribbons 'round the only tree!_

Mimi squealed and cried, and O'Chunks gave Count Bleck a hearty slap on the back. Nastasia beamed at him, having seen what she knew was right. And Count Bleck simply squared his shoulders, stared nodded to his minions, and gave the order.

_ I'm coming home..._


	3. If I Never Knew You

Song 3: "If I Never Knew You"  
from the 1999 Disney film "Pocahontas"  
written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz

_Note: this version of the song (especially the crescendo and the very last verse) is much more like the in-film version, which was re-released in the movie for the 10th Anniversary edition, than the more famous credits version._

_I almost expected them to start singing this song the first time I beat the game. Especially Tippi's lead-in line, I don't know. It's just too perfect._

* * *

Dimentio the true executor of the prophecy, was defeated. And yet that was not enough to bring an end to the destruction that it ravaged. So, as Dimension Bleck quaked and began to cave in on itself, Count Bleck knew that there was only one thing to do.

"This way!" And with his might dimensional powers he summoned a great door, and lead all of his minions through it, and the heroes as well, and his beloved Timpani. Not Nastasia- tragically she gave her life to save his, and so could not join them.

When they crossed through the door, they were hit with a great white light, in contrast to the blackness of Castle Bleck. For a moment they were blinded, and the quake seemed to subside... slowly they were able to make out the features... a pale blue sky, great pillars, a marble alter...

"Hey, I remember this place," said Luigi as it all came into focus. The wedding alter where it all began.

Count Bleck turned to his love. "Timpani... Do you still... do you still love me?"

"Yes, Blumire. Of course I do."

"Then you must come with me."

No one was quite certain of his plans. "'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?" asked O'Chunks.

Count Bleck explained, "We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love..." he looked at Tippi, who even in her multicolored rainbow body seemed to blush. "And that is something I am lucky enough to posses." His smile faded, and he spoke to everyone now. "But... with the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... they may cease to exist..."

Mimi gasped. "You mean you might go away?" Her lip quivered "B-but I don't want you to go!"

"All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay." He winced. "I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani..." He took her alight on his finger. "It pains me to know this may cut your game short... Still... there is no other way to end this.

"I know Blumire... I know."

"Timpani..."

"Don't say another word. As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

The ground gave another almighty quake, signaling its impatience. It was time for this world to end, already!

"We must go, Timpani."

They flew off to the altar. Finally, after all this time, after all the secrecy of their whirlwind romance, the long separation, and the beautiful reunion... finally, it was time to commit their love to each other.

Count Bleck began. "There were so many things I wanted to say to you... but I could not find the words."

"Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me as well?"

Count Bleck looked a bit surprised to be asked that question, after everything he'd done without her. "Of course," he said. "I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering." The unspoken question hung in the air: How is it that _you_ still love _me_?

"Perhaps..." Tippi said thoughtfully, "... my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true..." She looked into his eyes, and found the real answer to his question. "But..."

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And all of a sudden, they ceased to be Count Bleck and Tippi, but for a moment, at least in their own world, they were Timpani the human and the young Lord Blumiere, together at the base of the cliff where they met.

And Count Bleck answered her

_If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
_

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes, so dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

Tippi, the human, was looking in the stars in the sky on that night they were together, wishing for nothing else but for the night to never end. And that night Tippi was not the naive human girl who never met another strange creature before, but a caring young woman who loved all living things. Tippi's heart, too, had something to share.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
_

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

But the peaceful nights didn't last. The anger, the outrage from the Tribe of Darkness was too great. The fear of letting a human contaminate the purity of the tribe, and the hatred of one of their own for allowing it to happen.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world right_

She held on tight to Blumiere, willing him to protect her from the slings and arrows, and he held her in turn.

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

And yet, with determination,

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

The world, in the here and now, gave another horrible rumble, so much that it almost knocked everyone off their feet. Count Bleck held on to Tippi, and they gave one last affirmation of their love, one more thing to say, first Timpani and then Blumire, together, overpowering the chaos

_For if I never knew you  
(There's no moment I regret)_

_If I never felt this love  
(Since the moment that we met)_

_I would have no inkling of  
(f our time has gone so fast)_

_How precious life can be  
(I've lived at last!)_

"Everything's shaaaaaaking!" Bowser cried as even he, great tank that he was, lost his footing. "Are we too late?"

But suddenly, mercifully, the shaking stopped.

All was quiet.

Except... no, not everything was quiet.

"Wait... can you hear that?"

"I hear... bells!"

Princess Peach closed her eyes and smiled. "How lovely! The bells are giving their blessings to Tippi and Bleck."

This world faded out, but not in destruction. This time, it faded to bring the heroes back home.

So the Prophecy of Destruction was not to be, and all the worlds were saved. And Nastasia, in accordance with her name (and with the help of the Pure Hearts) rose again, and proclaimed both Tippi and Bleck to be alive, somewhere where they could live out their old vows and be happy.

Merlon wasn't certain, given the nature of the Pure Hearts, but Nastasia was sure of it. And if they had listened hard enough, they may have heard the last of the song, echoing from far across the worlds...

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_


End file.
